Gone Missing
by 1seddiefan
Summary: When Blake ends up missing at one of the shows, Dean, Roman, Paige, and Becky go looking for Blake. Seth decides to go help look for the fifteen year old, despite betraying Roman and Seth. How will this end? One-shot.


A/N: This takes place in an alternate universe when Seth betrayed them. Next time, they'll go back to acting like nothing happened.

This may be similar to another story and I apologize for that.

* * *

Dean remembered the time when Blake had wandered off in Wal-Mart when he was five. He, his parents, and Aunt Christina had spent ten minutes searching for him, they finally found him. Aunt Christina had spanked him in public and then hugged him.

"Check out back near the dumpsters. He'll probably be there," Dean ordered Roman.

"Why would he be near the dumpsters?" Roman asked, confused.

"Normally when he wanders off in stores, I always find him by the dumpsters out back. I don't know why. I think he does it to get away from large crowds," Dean explained. "I'll go look for Paige. She may have kidnapped him."

That was after he checked the restrooms and called Blake almost sixty times, but he didn't answer.

Dean went to find Paige, hoping she might still be somewhere in the arena and not halfway back to where her family resides at, with Blake in tow.

He found Becky first, "Is Paige around?"

Becky looked confused, "Yeah."

"She didn't kidnap Blake yet," Dean said.

"Your cousin is missing?" Becky asked and Dean nodded. "Paige will go on a rampage about this."

"What will I go on a rampage for?" Paige demanded, walking up to them.

"Blake went missing." Dean said, preparing for the worst.

Paige stared, "Blake was here? I didn't even get to talk to him. Now he's gone. I must go help find him." She grabbed Becky's arm and ran off with her.

Dean went back to knocking on doors and opening them when he received no answer. He looked in the room and frowned.

 _Who kidnaps a fifteen year old boy?_ Dean wondered and knocked on a different door to another room.

"Roman's out back looking in a dumpster. I told him that you were in the arena, but he ignored me." Seth said, "Now I'm wondering what the hell he's doing looking in a dumpster."

Dean knew that somewhere deep in the glacier that resides where Seth's heart should be, Seth probably still cared a little bit about Blake. He would rather not talk about Blake to his mortal enemy; he chose to ignore Seth and knocked on a door. After getting no response, he opened the door and looked in. He closed the door and continued on.

"I told you, Roman is out back," Seth replied.

"Good for you," Dean replied sarcastically.

"He speaks," Seth replied dramatically.

"I don't really care, but why are you here?" Dean asked.

"I was just letting you know that Roman is out back, looking in a dumpster, for some reason," Seth replied.

Paige and Becky ran by. Paige shouted over her shoulder, "He's not in the restrooms!"

Charlotte ran by, "He's not in the locker rooms either!"

Dean wasn't sure why Blake would head into the women's restrooms and locker rooms. He wondered if Kevin Owens would help him.

Seth looked confused, "What's going on? Who are you looking for?"

Dean was surprised that Seth was still hanging around. "You're still around?"

Kevin Owens ran by and looked back at them. "They're serving chicken tacos!" He continued running.

Dean just nodded, "Alright."

"What's going on?" Seth demanded once more.

"They're serving chicken tacos," Dean replied, nodding.

"That's not what I meant," Seth replied.

Roman ran up, "I'll check the locker rooms." Dean nodded and Roman ran off.

"What's going on?" Seth asked, cautiously.

Dean couldn't help but notice that Seth looked a bit sad that he wasn't telling him what was going on. He just wanted to get Seth to stop breathing down his neck. "I'm looking for Blake. He disappeared twenty minutes ago. Paige and Becky went to look for him. Charlotte ended up helping them. Kevin went to get some chicken tacos."

"Why would Blake be by or in the dumpsters?" Seth asked, confused.

"I usually find him by the dumpsters when he goes missing," Dean explained. "Go bitch at someone else."

"I'm going to help you find him," Seth replied.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"He's still like a nephew to me," Seth said.

Dean wanted to believe that and figured that Seth after he helps him find Blake; Seth would probably go frolic in a meadow full of daisies afterwards.

" _Fine,_ " Dean ground out. "If this is a scheme, I wouldn't hesitate using Blake as a human shield." No one has the guts to harm a child.

"That's a little dark for you," Seth replied.

Dean wanted to smash his own head in the wall. "Just shut up."

"Do you think he might be in a boiler room?" Seth asked.

"Why would there be a boiler room in an arena?" Dean asked. "He's probably in some dark hidden area. That's why I was checking the rooms."

Seth threw his hands up, "Fine."

* * *

"I'm guessing that you don't have a plan." Seth said, when they got to the boiler room.

Dean wondered what sound Seth would make if he pushed him down the stairs. "Find Blake and get the hell out. Revenge would come later."

"Great plan. What would you do if the Wyatt Family showed up?" Seth replied as they walked down the stairs, or tried to. They kept bumping into each other as they tried to stand behind each other.

"Use Blake as a human shield, they don't have the guts to harm a kid. That would just look bad for everyone all around," Dean said. He heard a tapping sound and looked at Seth. "Do you hear that?"

"Bats, it could be bats," Seth said.

Dean wondered if Seth would stop him if he tried to bash his head in the wall. He decided not to find out. "Bats exist in caves and horror movies with haunted houses. Not a boiler room that shouldn't exist." There was _moron_ on his tongue.

Dean held back because Seth might bash his head in the wall or push him down the stairs. Seth seemed to be the type of guy that turns out to be the helping the serial killer in a horror movie.

There was the tapping sound again and they ran down the stairs. Dean shoved Seth into the wall and said, "Move bitch!"

Seth knew that Dean was worried about Blake and decided to cut him slack.

They found Blake, tied up. His tied behind his back, feet tied together, a bandana in his mouth, and ear buds in his ears. Dean rushed over and removed the gag.

"What do you call a series of six books?" Blake asked.

Dean was confused, "What?"

"What do you call a series of six books?" Blake asked and Dean untied his arms. Blake untied his feet.

Seth looked like he was thinking it over. "A sexology? No wait…"

Blake hugged Dean anyway. "I just went to the restroom. There was some guy wearing a sheep mask, a guy that looked like a mechanic turned serial killer, and a guy that looked like a homeless version of Leatherface."

Seth asked, "The Wyatt Family?"

"I don't know who they were," Blake replied. "Can we get out of here? I keep expecting Kane to show up." Dean remembered that Dylan is the one who watches wrestling and Blake probably watched it because of him.

That was when Dean realized that Slow Chemical was playing on repeat. "Let's just go."

"Why is there a boiler room down here?" Blake asked.

"That's what I said," Dean said.

* * *

Dean had texted Roman and Paige to let them know that he had found Blake and were in the Trainer's room. Roman had shown up in about five minutes.

Seth was still hanging around, making sure that Blake wasn't hurt in some way.

"It's illegal. We can get them arrested," Blake said.

"That would look bad, for everybody," Dean said. "Where's the fun in getting revenge if they're behind bars anyway?"

Before anyone could explain the door slammed open and Blake was being hugged by a very worried Paige. Becky and Charlotte were standing in the doorway, looking awkward.

Dean, Seth, and Roman looked at each other. The trainer looked like he didn't want to be there anymore.

"At least you're okay." Paige said and Blake looked confused. "I now want to track down Bray and rip his beard off."

Becky grabbed Paige's shoulders and pulled her away. "Let's go. Blake had an eventful day and probably needs to rest."

"Yeah," Charlotte agreed.

The girls left and Roman looked at Seth, surprised. "You're still here?"

Seth looked hurt. "I helped find him. I have a right to make sure that he's fine." Dean shrugged, deciding that Seth kind of deserved to hang around for a bit.

"Dean thought you were by the dumpsters," Roman said to Blake.

Blake smiled, "He knows me so well."

"I better," Dean said. He ruffled Blake's hair and kept his hand there. He kissed the top of Blake's head.

"So, what do you call a series of six books?" Blake asked Roman and the trainer.

* * *

Roman had to hold Dean back when the Wyatt Family had gotten into the ring. Roman just held onto his shoulders. They were going to have a six man tag team. They didn't know who was supposed to be the third member. Dean seemed like he didn't want to wait and Roman didn't blame him one bit.

Seth's music started playing.

* * *

A/N: I got the idea from the song One X by Three Days Grace, even though the song doesn't have anything to do with the plot.

My mom tells me the story of how I wandered off in Big Lots when I was younger.


End file.
